


Aftermath

by AuthenticSouthern



Series: Inquisitor Mira Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, Trespasser, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticSouthern/pseuds/AuthenticSouthern
Summary: Post Trespasser. Picks up immediately after Inquisitor Mira Lavellan reunites with Solas. Companion/LI reaction drabble.





	

Inquisitor Mira stumbled through the eluvian, clutching the remains of her left arm. After a brief moment of shocked silence, the Iron Bull was the first to react and he was at her side in an instant, attending to her with an emotionless, methodical manner that in other circumstances would have slightly unnerved her. Dorian was not far behind with a look of terror in his eyes that he tried – and failed – to mask. With shaking hands, he retrieved and administered healing potions. Blackwall had become battle ready, prepared to do battle with whatever might follow the Inquisitor through the eluvian – but nothing came. Sword sheathed, he was at her side with a face full of fear. He wiped the sweat from her brow, pushed aside the hair that was plastered to her forehead. Dorian asked panicked questions on how this happened; Blackwall soothed her with soft, gentle words.

Bull was the one to remove her arm, his hands tender and steady. Dorian turned slightly green and cursed in his native tongue. Once complete, Bull stood and took her into his arms with the utmost care, her thin elven frame dwarfed against his broad chest. He cradled her gently and lead the urgent charge back to the palace; his face was emotionless as his Ben-Hassrath training took over, but a quiet rage boiled just beneath the surface.

###

Once into the palace, Dorian's voice was the loudest as he cried out for help. Blackwall found the nearest Inquisition solder and barked orders, demanding every healer possible. Bull took her somewhere safe, quiet. Out of the way.

The entire inner circle was abuzz as they were each notified and all found their way to Lavellan. It was Dorian who ran all the way to the Commander, out of breath, just barely able to get the news out. Cullen's face paled instantly and his heart pounded as he raced towards his heart. All prayers escaped him; he just repeated the Maker's name softly. Again and again. _Maker. Maker, no._

He pushed through half a dozen people, barreling through the palace in a frenzy. He nearly ran into Bull, who spoke with a steady voice. Cullen heard almost nothing as he collapsed at her side. 

There he remained for the next several days as she recuperated. He listened intently to her explain what happened. Who Solas was – what his plans were. He could not help but wince at the sound of his name, knowing what emotions this might evoke in Mira. As it were, those emotions were fear and rage.

_You should have seen the look in his eye, vhenan. I have thought about meeting him again so many times – I wanted to be angry, I wanted to yell. I wanted to demand explanations. But I said nothing. I could not find the words. I was shocked – absolutely appalled. I can't… I can't fathom…_

Cullen hushed her gently. _Save your strength._

_He's going to destroy us all, Cullen._

###

She had long dreampt of reuniting with Solas. Before Cullen, she had lofty dreams of rekindling their love. In those early dreams, they always met somewhere romantic – perhaps in the forest or a snow covered plain under the moonlight. He would explain his absence with great sorrow and she, ever dutiful, would forgive him.

As time had passed, she dreampt of confronting him vehemently. Why did he leave? Could he not say goodbye? What was so important that he could not stay? She would demand it with a fiery and justified passion. He would bow his head in shame, beg for forgiveness that he did not deserve.

And then came Cullen and the dreams ceased.

To see Solas again was a shock to her system. She knew that Cullen feared a rekindling of the flames, but the sight of him again had extinguished any fire within her. She was a different person now – stronger, more confident. With the support of her friends and her devoted Commander, she had healed enough to face him without it shaking the foundation she had built.

Now she dreamed of him again. With each nightmare, the scene replayed in her head. Their words replayed, off key and twisted – backwards and forwards. Again and again each night.

_What is the old Dalish curse? May the Dread Wolf take you?_

_And so he did._

_I did not. I would not lay with you under false pretenses._

_But you lied to me. I loved you. Did you really think I wouldn't have understood?_

_Ir abelas, vhenan._

_If you care, if you ever cared, give me the truth._

_I'll have to stop you._

_I know you will try._

_You don't have to destroy this world. I'll prove it to you._

_I will treasure the chance to be wrong once again, vhenan._

In these nightmares, Solas sometimes mocked her cruelly: _Did you think I truly cared, "vhenan"? You are weak and pathetic. You are nothing to me. You were always a means to an end, little one. Watch your world burn._

_Why, Solas? You loved me!_

_And yet you lie with your Templar now. How long did you wait, "vhenan"? Did you wait until I had left Skyhold or did you lie with him that night?_

And with that, she would watch in horror as Solas transformed into a beastly wolf, ready to consume all of Thedas. She opened her mouth, but could not scream. He watched her through many wicked eyes, licked his lips in preparation. _May the Dread Wolf… take you!_

Every night, she woke with a shout, tears streaming from her face. Her whole body shook with fear and she felt as if she would be sick. Ever present, Cullen awoke and held her tightly, whispered words of comfort. 

How could they stop a god?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a neat prompt of Tumblr about companion/LI reactions to Trespasser's ending and I couldn't resist. Even though I haven't fleshed out Mira and Cullen's relationship in my first piece, I just had to skip ahead and get into this idea.


End file.
